El Rey Tiburón
by Natii-chan
Summary: Ele é aceito na vila, mais somente apos aceitar as regras impostas pela hokage. --Suigetsu-- Presente para Fer-chan, faz aninhos hoje 20 pra ser exata! e onten virou TITIA.. hehe


DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, MAIS SUIGETSU-KUN VAI EMBRULHADINHO DE PRESENTE PARA UM SER AI

**EL REY TIBURÓN**

_**DISCLAIMER**__: NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, MAIS SUIGETSU-KUN VAI EMBRULHADINHO DE PRESENTE PARA UM SER AI._

_SongFic de presente para __**Fer-chan, **__aninhos hoje 26/10_

_**EL REY TIBURÓN – MANÁ**_

_O REI TUBARÃO_

Após derrota da Akatsuki, Kisame principalmente, Suigetsu se viu em uma encruzilhada.

Todos me llaman el pez tiburón

_Todos me chamam de peixe tubarão  
_El rey de los mares salados

_O rei dos mares  
_

Não queria voltar nem sobre por promessa de grana, paz e liberdade para a vila oculta da nevoa.

Não queria sair em busca de alguma coisa que não sei o que é como Juungo.

Não estava morto como a Karin.

Então sua ultima opção foi pedir ajuda a Sasuke, quem sabe ele conseguiria convencer a hokage de lhe dar asilo na vila oculta da folha?

Todos me llaman el pez tiburón

_Todos me chamam de peixe tubarão  
_El rey el amante dotado  
_O rei e amante dotado_

Ay ay ay ay voy desafiando el amor

_Vou desafiando o mar  
_

Então o inesperado ocorre.

En busca de algunas sirenas

_Em busca de algumas sereias_

A vila o aceita, mas não seria tão fácil conquistar a confiança de todos já que seu jeito e estilo eram por se assim dizer nada convencional.

Mas as garotas solteiras, noivas, com namorados da vila o aceitaram tão bem, mais tão bem que já estava se tornando meio caótica a sua situação!

Ay ay ay ay ay ay voy mordiendo el amor

_Vou mordendo o amor  
_Cuidado sirenas ya ha llegado y esta desenfrenado

_Cuidado sereias ele ja chegou e esta desesperado _

Para que conseguisse que o povo da vila lhe concedesse a confiança necessária ou mínima possível, foi OBRIGADO a concordar com uma certa ROTINA imposta pela Hokage, já que entre as opções eram ou concordar ou concordar acabou por se assim dizer concordando.

_  
_Ya llego el tiburón

_e ja chegou o tubarão._

_7:30 ás 8:30_

Todas as manhas era **OBRIGADO** a ir ao hospital, já que a vila era quente demais sofria de seria desidratação ... O que significava que às vezes as coisas não pegavam fogo entre ele e certa 'rosada', que o noivo dela, meu melhor amigo nem imagine.

-Vem aqui e entre já, ou prefere que diga a Tsunade-sama?

-É mesmo necessário que você faça isso? Não posso só ficar deitado?

-Como você sabe essa água é tratada com chakra então se você ficar só 'deitado' não vai adiantar em muita coisa.

-E a esponja?

-É especial pra ajudar a absorção da água, não se preocupa estou só fazendo meu trabalho então relaxa e curta seu banho de esponja. Ok? _Se imaginasse que como você é bom e como estou adorando esse trabalho diário, Sasuke-kun que me perdoe mais seu amiguinho é um pedaço de mau caminho ou seria o caminho todo?_

-Tá. Respondeu com um tom avermelhado na face por ter seu corpo esfregado mesmo que indiretamente por uma mulher tão bela, mesmo ela sendo uma medica ninja. _Você acha que não percebo esse olhar malicioso, ahh se Sasuke descobre._

Em algum canto distante da vila.

_Que merda é essa minha orelha ta pegando fogo, será que tem alguém falando mal de mim? Pensava um ninja de olhos em ônix e cabelos negros._

Soy el rey de la mar tiburón

_Sou o rei do mar (tubarão)  
_El que te come a besos

_Que te come a beijos  
_Pero yo soy el rey del mar tiburón

_Mas eu sou o rei do mar (tubarão)_

Após o banho de esponja matinal, que querendo ou não ajuda a aliviar o 'maldito calor' da vila da folha, seguia pra para o escritório da Hokage pra receber suas obrigações, somente missões dentro da vila sempre com outro ninja, ou seja, a maioria era puramente burocrática, o serviço esquecido pelos outros, papeis e mais papeis para preencher.

Só que neste dia os ventos quentes da vila não estavam ao seu favor

_9:00 ás 12:00_

-Hoje você vai trabalhar junto com uma pessoa mais 'especial' então cuidado com as palavras, movimentos bruscos e de preferência fique com os papeis que o Naruto não preencheu vou deixar esses com um ponto laranja pra você saber! Explicou a Hokage

-Bom mais pra que todo esse cuidado? Quem é? E porque tenho q preencher os papeis do Naruto? Bem quase TODOS são dele.

-É que quem você vai ajudar é a Hinata, e ela tem uma paixão que ela acha que seja platônica por ele, mais você já vai entender ela ta te esperando na biblioteca. E cuidado hein.

-Tá. _Isso vai ser complicado._

El que te come mi amor

_O que te come meu amor  
_Ay ay ay Bom bom mi sirena de amor

_Bom bom minha sereia do amor_

-B..bom dia Sui...Suigetsu-kun. Falou a moça com um tom vermelho Ferrari no rosto, cabeça quase encostada na mesa.

-Bom dia Hinata-chan. Respondi, mesmo ela sendo de um clã de prestígio, conhecido e temido em quase todo território ninja, ela poderia se considerada quase inofensiva, já que eu assistira sua luta dela contra Karin, não que estivesse torcendo pela Hyuuga, mas que aquela mala precisava de uma boa surra, isso ela precisava mesmo. Nos já nos conhecíamos ela é uma das amigas da 'minha medica tarada'

-Tem bastante serviço né. Ela falou com um sorriso tímido

-É e quanto antes começarmos...

-Antes terminamos. Ela completou a frase

Entre um relatório e outro ela acabava pegando uns com o garrancho do Naruto e entre a gagueira e o rubor caia desmaiada, até a terceira vez me assustei e tentava acordar ela mais depois me acostumei, só colocava uma toalha molhada na testa dela e enquanto esperava até ela acordar, parecia tão tranqüila adormecida daquele jeito

Y ten cuidado del beso

_E tem cuidado com o beijo  
_Ayayay ayayay es exceso de amor que ya llego el tiburón

_Ayayay ayayay é o beijo do amor que ja chegou o tubarão_

Faltava exatamente 20 minutos para o termino do seu martírio, apesar de ter tido missões complicadas até o presente momento aquela tinha sito a pior de todas, ela tinha acabado de ter mais um desmaio e nesse período terminei os relatório e esperei até ela acordar 'novamente'.

-Bom dia Hinata-chan. Disse imitando o sorriso do amado dela

-Bom dia de novo, fiquei muito tempo assim? Perguntou

_Ela falou SEM GUAGUEJAR isso é uma evolução para nos há há._

-Não, mais já terminei todos então se quiser pode ir, só vou juntar e levar para a Hokage. Disse

-Pode deixa eu te ajudo

Juntamos os relatórios limpamos a mesa e colocamos as cadeiras no lugar, então peguei os relatórios e disse que levaria sozinho e sorriu e me deu o beijo na bochecha, sim isso mesmo.

-Tchau, Suigetsu-kun, obrigada e desculpe qualquer coisa

-T... tchau. Gaguejei completamente rubro. E segui em direção ao escritório da velh... Quer dizer Hokage.

Em tal barraquinha de ramen, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis parecia entrar em crise.

-Respira fundo Naruto-kun. Dizia a filha do dono da barraca

-Hic.. To Hic.. Tentando Hic.. . Falava entre um soluço e outro

-Sabe o que falam, quando se tem crise de soluço é que estão tentando levar algo que é seu. Informou o tio da barraca (n/a. sei que não é verdade mais foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça)

-Serio?? O.ó

Canto a la vida que soy tiburón

_Cantam a vida que eu sou o tubarão  
_Que estoy del amor enamorado

_Que estou encantado com o amor  
_Se que encanto la vida y encanto el amor

_Encanto a vida e encanto o amor_

Já estava me acostumando a aquelas rotinas. Agora tinha o resto da tarde livre mais sem sair do território da vila.

_12:00 ás 13:00_

Enfim um momento sozinho. Meu almoço sim foi sozinho só eu e o meu prato de ramen que pedi pra viajem já que um loiro hiperativo estava lá e me olhando com uma cara nada amigável. Será que ele viu a amada dele me beijando? Ou era raiva por eu ser amigo do amigo dele.

Saco isso hein.

_13:05 ás 16:00_

Sim aquilo foi completamente inesperado e acidental

Estava eu andando calmamente, pensado se ia para casa ou se me deitava debaixo de uma arvore sabe em um momento Nara, sombra e água fresca ficar lá deitado olhando as nuvens.

Sem querer trombei com a loira _(aquela sim me arrancava suspiros, loira, alta, olhos azuis exatamente meu numero) _e ela me olhou assustada.

-Desculpe. Pedi tímido

-Tudo bem, mais só se me ajudar. Ela falou diretamente, mais senti que não seria nada legal dar aquela ajuda

-Sim. Respondi completamente enfeitiçado pelos lindos olhos azuis

-É que chegou um carregamento de flores e to sozinha na floricultura, será que você poderia me ajudar a levar elas pra dentro?

-Claro. Disse, estava me sentindo um completo idiota foi quando vi o carregamento e gritei pra mim mesmo.. FUDEU! E lá se foi meu descanso, pelo menos eu ia ficar perto dela.

Que yo soy un tiburón enamorado

_Que eu sou um tubarão apaixonado  
_Ayayay ayayay que te como mi amor

_Ayayay ayyaya o que te come meu amor  
_Te entierro mis dientes

_Eu enterro-lhe meus dentes  
_Mi ardor

_Com meu amor_

Não sei como ou quando foi que aconteceu, só que desde a primeira vez que vi ela aquelas sensações estranhas me atacaram, gagueira, borboletas no estomago, mãos suadas, paralisia e aceitação para qualquer pedido que ela me fizesse.

_  
_Ayayay bombón que te como mi amor  
_Ayayay bombón o que te come meu amor  
_Cuidado sirenas ya ha llegado  
_Cuidado sereias ele ja chegou  
_Y esta desenfrenado ya llego el tiburón  
_e esta desesperado e ja chegou o tubarão  
_Soy el rey de la mar tiburón  
_Sou o rei do mar (tubarão)  
_El que te come a besos pero yo soy  
_O que te come em beijos mas eu sou  
_El rey del mar  
_O rei do mar_

Sim, fosse o que fosse que a Ino-chan me pedisse faria de 4 literalmente. Ela me enfeitiça com um único olhar. Percebi que minha tarde não foi totalmente perdida já que não poderia uma companhia melhor que ela, é eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela.

Tiburón el que te come mi amor ayayay bombón mi sirena  
_O tubarão que te come meu amor ayayay bombón sereia  
_De amor y ten cuidado del beso  
_Do amor e tome cuidado com o beijo  
_Ayayay ayayay es exceso de amor  
_Ayayay ayayay é o beijo de amor  
_Que ya llego el tiburón  
_que chegou o tubarão_

Entre uma caixa e outra de flor ela vinha toda com cuidados oferecendo água, falando que se eu tivesse cansado podia parar, é claro estava fazendo o mais devagar possível só pra poder ficar mais tempo perto dela.

Y viene el tiburón que tiene  
_E vem o tubarão que tem  
_Todo y todo es su vida  
_Todo e todo é sua vida_

Quando terminei, ela me chamou para um chá, confesso odeio chá mais tomei umas xícaras só pela companhia dela.

Entre um chá e outro ajudei ela na floricultura e com uns arranjos.

Que en realidad esta en soledad  
_Que na realidade esta na solidão  
_

Foi quando apareceu um mensageiro e me entregou um papel da Hokage, com a seguinte mensagem.

"_**É necessário sua presença no posto de treinamento n° 6 URGENTE" **_

Despedi-me dela e segui o mais rápido que pude para lá.

Y viene el tiburón que nunca  
_E vem o tubarão que nunca  
_Encuentra salvando en busca  
_Encontra salvando em busca  
_

_16:10 ás 19:00_

Admito fiquei chateado pela mensagem mais ao chegar ao posto de treinamento vejo a companheira do Hyuuga perdida em meio de muitas armas, olhei imaginando o que me esperada de duas uma ou ela me queria para treinar tiro ao alvo ou para recolher as armas e depois treinar tiro em mim.

Busca su presa amor  
_Busca sua presa amor  
_Ya llego ya llego el tiburón  
_E ja chegou o tubarão_

-Yo, Tenten-chan

-Olá, até que você veio rápido. Disse sarcasticamente

-Então, o que precisa que eu a ajude? Perguntou

-Isso. Falo apontando para as armas espalhadas pelo chão do posto 6. Preciso que me ajude a recolher antes te escureça, era para o Neji me ajudar mais ele teve que ir numa missão então? Acompanha-me?

-Será um prazer. Falei em meio a uma risada

Sim ela não é de todo mal, bonita, sorridente e completamente apaixonada pelo seu companheiro de treinamento, não foi uma tarefa difícil, tudo bem que em menos de uma hora, terminamos e então ficamos lá conversando até que um par de olhos perolados com um misto de cansaço, fúria e indignação e eu senti que meu pescoço estava indo para a guilhotina.

Soy el rey de la mar tiburón  
_Sou o rei do mar (tubarão)  
_El que te come a besos  
_Que te come a beijos_

-O que ele ta fazendo aqui? Ele perguntou apontando pra mim, pois é estava ferrado

-Só me ajudando a recolher as armas. Ela respondeu tranquilamente e eu ali assistindo a discussão do casal

-To indo, tchau. Desapareci sem olhar pra trás só escutava os resmungos do Hyuuga falando que era a obrigação dele ajudar ela a fazer aquela tarefa e ela respondendo que não ia esperar até escurecer e blá blá blá.

Pero yo soy el rey del mar tiburón  
_Mas eu Sou o rei do mar (tubarão)  
_El que te come mi amor  
_O que te come meu amor  
_

Nunca me senti tão feliz ao chegar à minha casa.

Tudo bem que foi um dia cansativo mais não menos engraçado. Mas a única coisa que sei é que tenho que dormi porque as 7:30 tenho um banho de esponja que não posso nem sequer pensar em perder. Só peço uma coisa a Kami-sama, por favor, faça o dia de amanhã ser mais calmo e com menos mulheres aos meus ouvidos.

Ayayay Bombón mi sirena de amor  
_Ayayay ayayay Bombón minha sereia do amor  
_Y ten cuidado del beso  
_E tem cuidado com o beijo  
_Ayayay ayayay es exceso de amor que ya llego el tiburón

_Ayayay ayayay é o beijo de amor que ja chegou o tubarão_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_**Reviews**_


End file.
